


Bucky/reader romance

by Thedoa



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoa/pseuds/Thedoa
Summary: After the Sokovia accords the UN established an Avenger HQ which is basically the new SHEILD but run by the UN. The reader is the Director of The Avengers so she is in close contact with them. When Bucky is chosen as a new avenger she meets him and instantly falls in love. They date, romance insues, Fluff, general cuteness, etc.





	1. Meeting Bucky

Chapter 1

 

It was an average day at avengers headquarters. I walked to my office with the plaque that read, Director of The Avengers, and slid a folder out of my briefcase. It was a file Fury, who had been elected to the new World Security Council, had sent me, with classified stamped in red letters on the front. I opened it up and scanned the file. It was full of pictures and information on the winter soldier, or as we now know him, James Buchanan Barnes. According to the paper inside, he was now part of the Avengers. I couldn’t believe this, when did Sheild forgive him, and let him join the Avengers without telling me? I was in charge of them, I should have been the first to know, and the one to make the decision. I pressed the call button on my phone and dialed my assistant,  
“Sharon, get me a meeting with Director Fury, now” I demanded,  
“Okay Miss,” She said before hanging up. A minute later she called back,  
“I’m sorry but he’s busy in a world security council meeting,” she told me. I frowned,  
“Well you tell that son of a bitch, that he needs to meet with me now. It’s about the Avengers,” I hung up on her and she called back a minute later,  
“Fury on line 3 miss,” I clicked three and picked up the phone.  
“What the hell is this Nick? You decide to let Barnes into the avengers, and officially pardon his crimes, and no one told me?!?” I exclaimed.  
“I told you now. Barnes is a huge asset to the Avengers. And if you want someone to yell at about this, take it up with Rogers. He’s the one who insisted and said he would leave if he didn’t get his way. I told the three-year-old I didn’t care about his sorry ass, but he made his case, and while not everyone at shield is happy about it, I believe he will make one hell of an Avenger.”  
“I’m not mad about Barnes, I think he’ll make one hell of an Avenger too. I just don’t like all this sneaking around. Because of the Sokovia Accords, I am in charge of the Avenger’s and all decisions regarding them. Which means you don’t get to add new members without my consent. Consider this my consent. But I swear to god Nick, if you sneak around me again, I will kick your poor, old ass.”  
“I would expect nothing less from you,” he responded, “also, head down and greet the newest avenger, I’m sure you’ll have a lot of filling into do. He also needs to be brought in tomorrow for assessment and to test some new weapons we’ve had made for him.” I wrote all this down as he talked,  
“Got it Nick.” I hung up and threw on my coat and scarf.  
“Sharon, move all my appointments to tomorrow, I’ve got stuff to deal with down at the Avengers compound,” I told her as I passed her desk on the way out.  
Steve opened the door when I arrived, and gave me a hug. Steve is one of my best friends, along with Wanda.  
“(Y/N), How are you?” He said releasing me, and giving me a warm smile.  
“I’m fine,” I said, “But I’m not here to hang out, I’m here on business.” He gave me a tight lipped smile,  
“So Fury told you then?”  
“Oh yeah, he told me, and for one, I do not appreciate the sneaking around, but I forgive you because you’re my best friend. But now I have a shit ton of paperwork to do. And other work too. This going to be one hectic week,” I said brushing past him and hanging my coat up on a hook.  
“I know and i’m sorry, but Bucky is going to be an amazing Avenger, I truly believe that,”  
“I think so too. And as much as I hate paperwork, and normal work- you guys are usually so easy- It’ll be worth it,” I gave him a smile, “so where is the man of the hour? I’ve got some paper work to give him and some filling in to do.” I said rubbing my hands together and pulling some folded up paperwork out of the pocket of my jeans.  
“He’s in the gym, I’ll grab him,” Steve said before disappearing down the stairs. I paced as I waited, going over the things I had to tell him in my head. Steve reappeared a minute later with James behind him.  
“I’ll leave you two,” He said going back downstairs. I walked up to James and extended my hand,  
“(Y/N), Director of The Avengers,” he took my hand firmly and shook it,  
“Bucky, professional super hero,” I laughed.  
“Come, let’s sit down, I have some paper work for you, and I have to fill you in on what’s going on.”  
I spent the whole day at the compound. Bucky and I talked for a while, I filled him in on things and got to know him all the while. He was funny, and kind, and very, very hot. The time I didn’t spend with him was spent filling them all in on missions,collecting mission reports and addressing problems.  
“I should be going, I still have 3 Star Wars movies to watch to finish my marathon,” I told Bucky at the end of the day after the other Avengers were dismissed from our “family meeting” as I liked to call them. He laughed. I threw on my coat and scarf and collected my papers, but before I could make it out the door Bucky lightly caught my wrist with his metal arm. I never knew something so powerful could be so gentle.  
“(Y/N), wait. I know it’s completely unprofessional, and I’ve known you for all of, what, seven hours? But I really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me some time?” He said, acting kind of shy. I smiled,  
“You’re right, it is completely unprofessional, but I really like you too. And since this job is so new, there are no rules against it… So yes, I would love to.” He grinned,  
“Tomorrow night at seven? I’ll pick you up. Just text me,” He slid a paper with his phone number on it into my hand. I smiled,  
“It’s a date.”


	2. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go on a date!

It was unusual for me to agree to go on dates with men I just met, but there was something different about Bucky. I felt like I knew him. Sure, I read his file and spent a couple hours with him yesterday but there was something else. I wasn’t sure what though, so I ignored it and got ready for our date. He wouldn’t tell me what we were doing no matter how much I texted, so I made sure to wear shorts under my thigh-length dress; prepared for anything. The dress I had on was tight and showed off all my best assets, I looked great in it; until I remembered that the man I was going on a date with is from the 40s. So I dug through my closet and put on a pink, flowy, shin-length dress.  
I just finished smearing on my matte lipstick when I heard a knock on my apartment door. I lived a 10 minute subway ride and a 17 minute drive away from SHIELD in a small 1 bedroom apartment. Bucky texted me when he left so I was able to perfectly time when to put on my lipstick so when I opened my door my lips looked perfect. It’s the little things that count.  
When I peered through my peephole I saw a fish eye view of Bucky in a trim black suit holding a bouquet lilies. I undid the 3 locks on my door and swung it open. He stood there smiling, and when his eyes ran over me his jaw went slack.   
“You look… beautiful.” He stammered, holding out the lilies with his metal hand. I smiled, took the lilies and said,  
“You look absolutely beautiful yourself, now are you going to tell me what we’re doing.” He laughed and shook his head,  
“When we get there.” I groaned dramatically and he laughed again. I loved his laugh, it was light, and slightly odd compared to his appearance.   
After a moment of silence I said,  
“Well come on in, we’ll go after I put these in some water.” I gestured to the flowers and waved him into my small apartment. He followed me to my kitchen and leaned against my counter with his arms crossed as I retrieved a vase and filled it with water. He studied my kitchen with a very serious look, furrowing his brow and pursing his lips.   
“What?” I asked glancing around my kitchen. He looked towards me, startled,  
“Oh, nothing, sorry, did I have the serious look on my face?” he asked, pushing himself off of the counter and standing straight. I laughed and wrinkled my nose in mock uncertainty,  
“Only a little.” I replied.  
“Sorry,” he said, “I do that when I’m not engaged in a conversation, I focus on studying something and my face gets really serious. It’s how I stay sane.” He told me. I raised my eyebrows in genuine surprise.  
“Well,” I said reverting back to a smile, “let’s get going shall we? The night is young, but you are not.” I poked his chest and he laughed, gently nudging me with his shoulder.  
It turns out his big surprise was dancing and drinks at an old fashioned bar. He said he wanted to share a little 1940’s with me. When we entered the place few of the tables were full and there was an old couple slow dancing on the floor. He lead me to a table, and pulled out my chair for me; he was a perfect gentleman. He brought me a gin and tonic, per my request and we talked and laughed, both of us watching the record spin round on the player.   
“Dance with me?” he said, suddenly standing and holding out his hand towards me.  
“Okay,” I laughed, taking his hand just as the song changed into a swing.  
“You’re gonna have to show me how to swing dance,” I told him as he lead me into the center of now the empty dance floor.  
“I got ya’,” He told me taking my hands and stepping closer to me.  
“Okay,” he said, “so it’s mostly a touch step, kind of thing. See?” he demonstrated for me. I mimicked him and he laughed when I stepped on his toes.   
“You have to stay above your feet, don’t lean back so much.” he said, lightly placing pressure on my back.   
“Okay, we also have… uh… this thing.” he said, stepping away from me and demonstrating a kick-ball change. I repeated his step, and he smiled.  
“Good! Alright, last one. It’s like a triple step thing, I’m not sure how to describe it…” he was silent for a bit and then finally gave up looking or the words and just showed me.   
“You’re moving your hips too much, this isn’t tango!” he exclaimed, I laughed for about the millionth time tonight,  
“Now tango is something I can actually do. Maybe i’ll teach you sometime,” I said with a wink.   
“Okay let’s put it together.” he instructed, stepping close to me again.   
We touch-stepped, kick-ball-changed, and triple-step-thingy-ed through the night, only taking breaks for more alcohol, or because I kick-ball-changed Bucky in the shin. At the end of the night he pulled me close for a slow dance, wrapping both his arms around my waist and swaying gently to the soft tune.  
“I had fun tonight,” I told him, staring into his scintillating eyes. He smiled brightly, which only made his eyes more beautiful.  
“Me too, you’re less intimidating when you’re dancing and drinking,” he said with his musical laugh.  
“Me, intimidating?” I said with half mock/half real bewilderment.   
“You should have seen yourself yesterday, straight to business, decisive. You’re a lot different out of the office.” He revealed with a shrug.   
“I have to be that way, you avengers are a rowdy group of… superheroes? People?” He chuckled,  
“Probably just people works.”   
“Okay, people.” I said with a small chuckle.   
The song ended and we stepped away from each other.  
“Shall we go?” he suggested, offering me his non-metal arm.  
“Sure,” I said and took his arm, letting him lead me out of the bar and to the sleek black car he drove us here in.


End file.
